Three Characters in Search of an Exit
by John Xisor
Summary: Harry, Hermine und Severus finden sich in einem Raum wieder, den sie nicht verlassen können. Sibyll Trelawney führt die drei an den Rand des guten Geschmacks und konfrontiert sie mit Mary Sues, schlechten Plots und anderen Fehltritten im FF-Bereich.


**Vorwort**: Solche seltsamen Ideen habe ich, wenn ich nachts nicht schlafen kann.  
Die FF ist innerhalb von sechs Stunden in einer Nacht entstanden und ich hoffe, Ihr habt Euren Spaß dran.  
**Inhaltsangabe**: Drei Charaktere aus dem Harry-Potter-Universum finden sich in einem Raum wieder, den sie nicht verlassen können, bevor nicht eine bestimmte Aufgabe gelöst wurde.  
**Charaktere**: Severus, Harry, Hermine und Sibyll Trelawney  
**Genre**: Romance/Parody - Oneshot, Satire  
**Wörter**: 10.067  
**Disclaimer**: Alle Charaktere gehören J.K. Rowling und Warner, die Handlung gehört mir.  
**Warnung**: Aufgrund der Hinweise in den Reviews wird empfohlen, zerbrechliche Gegenstände in Computernähe in Sicherheit zu bringen. Des Weiteren ist die Zufuhr von Nahrungsmittel nur auf eigene Gefahr zulässig. Es wurde auch akut auftretender Luftmangel aufgrund eines Lachanfalls geschildert. Bei weiteren Nebenwirkungen fragen Sie Ihren Autor oder Alchimisten.  
**Aktualisierung**: 22. Januar 2009

**Mein großer Dank geht an Sisilia D.S., die mir viele hilfreiche Vorschläge zur fertigen Geschichte gegeben hat, die ich so gut fand, dass ich sie umsetzen wollte - und zwar wirklich alle :) Danke!**

**Anmerkung**:

Ein Leser auf Xperts hat die Anspielung auf den Titel der Geschichte schnell erkannt. Für diejenigen, die es einfach interessiert oder die, die sich daran stoßen, warum ich denn um Gottes Willen unbedingt einen englischen Titel wählen „musste" - hier die Erklärung:

Der Titel dieser Geschichte wurde in Anlehnung an eine bestimmte Episode (#3.14) von Rod Serlings bekannter Serie „The Twilight Zone" („Unheimliche Schattenlichter") gewählt. Ich kenne nur die Originalversion der Serie, habe daher auch den Originaltitel leicht verändert für die Geschichte benutzt. Den deutschen Titel, „Ein Zylinder für fünf", halte ich für entsprechende Folge für äußerst unpassend. Jede Episode von Twilight Zone verfügt über einen Prolog. Der eröffnende Dialog zu „**Five Characters in Search of an Exit**" lautet:

_„Clown. Hobo. Ballet Dancer. Bagpiper. And an Army Major. A collection of question marks. Five improbable entities stuck together into a pit of darkness. No logic, no reason, no explanation. Just a prolonged nightmare in which fear, loneliness, and the unexplainable walk hand in hand through the shadows. In a moment, we'll start collecting clues as to the whys, the whats, and the wheres. We will not end the nightmare, we'll only explain it, because this is the Twilight Zone."_

Viel Spaß beim Lesen,  
Muggelchen

* * *

**Three Characters in Search of an Exit**

Schummriges Licht empfing Severus Snape, als er den kleinen Raum betrat, in dem ein Tisch und drei Stühle standen. Ein vierter Stuhl befand sich weiter vorn neben einem kleinen Beistelltisch, auf dem eine Mappe lag. Von Neugierde gepackt ging er hinüber und nahm die Mappe in die Hand, doch bevor er sie öffnen konnte, um einen Blick hineinzuwerfen, schwang die Tür auf und Harry Potter trat ein.

Die beiden Männer sahen sich einen Moment lang wie versteinert an, bevor Harry sich räusperte und etwas uncharmant klingend fragte: „Ich dachte, Sie seien tot?"  
„Oh wie ich sehe, hat Mr. Potter gelernt seinen Grips einzuschalten", erwiderte Severus sarkastisch.  
„Aber wie …"  
„Keine Ahnung. Ich bin offensichtlich von irgendeinem Autor von erdachten Geschichten wiedererweckt worden, ohne dass auch nur ein einziger vernünftiger Grund mitgeliefert wurde. Man kann meine Existenz also als eine Art Wunder bezeichnen, Potter", erklärte Severus gelangweilt, als er die Mappe ungeöffnet wieder auf dem Beistelltisch ablegte, bevor er sich Harry näherte.  
„Oh, na dann. Ich vermute, man hat Sie auch zu dieser kleinen Lesung eingeladen?", wollte Harry wissen.

Ein Nicken bestätigte ihm, dass der ehemalige Lehrer für Zaubertränke ebenfalls diesen mysteriösen Brief erhalten haben musste.

Dieser Raum hier lag in einem schäbigen Viertel in der Nähe der Nokturngasse und trotz der zwielichtigen Gegend war Harrys Neugierde so groß gewesen, dass er kurzfristig, entgegen dem Rat seiner Frau Ginny, hergekommen war, um dieser „Lesung" beizuwohnen.

„Wissen Sie, wer die Einladung verschickt hat?", fragte Harry neugierig.  
Schnaufend erwiderte Severus: „Ich weiß nicht einmal, wie ich ohne eine Kratzer den definitiv tödlichen Angriff überlebt haben könnte. Den Brief fand ich in der Innentasche meines Gehrocks, als ich erwacht bin."  
„Mmmh", machte Harry, bevor er sich den rechten der drei Stühle vom Tisch zog und darauf Platz nahm.  
Für einen Augenblick starrte Severus ihn entgeistert an, bevor er zynisch fragte: „Was denn? Sie stehen mir, dem Mann, der Albus getötet hat, gegenüber und machen nichts anderes als Platz zu nehmen und der Dinge zu harren, die da kommen werden?"  
Harry zuckte einmal mit den Schultern, bevor er erwiderte: „Dumbledore ist gar nicht tot!"  
„WAS?", fragte Severus geschockt.  
„Er ist wiedererweckt worden; offensichtlich unter genauso seltsamen Umständen wie Sie selbst. Es geht ihm gut und er lässt alle schön grüßen, die ich heute hier treffen werde", entgegnete Harry gelassen.

Dieser Schock traf ihn tief, denn für eine lange Zeit hatte er gedacht, den Direktor umgebracht zu haben. So viele Jahre waren … Moment!

„Potter, wie viele Jahre sind vergangen?", fragte Severus aufgewühlt.  
„Oh, darüber hat sich der Autor keine Gedanken gemacht, glaube ich. Sagen wir einfach, es ist die Gegenwart", mutmaßte Harry.  
„Ja, aber wann ist die 'Gegenwart'?", hakte Severus energisch nach.  
„Ich kann Ihnen Ihre Fragen nicht beantworten, Snape. Ich bin selbst eben erst in dieses Szenario geworfen worden und muss damit auch erst einmal klarkommen. Setzen Sie sich einfach und warten Sie ab. Es sind noch zwei andere Stühle frei; heißt also, es kommen noch zwei. Bin gespannt wer das sein wird. Vielleicht ist es ja Sirius, der auch von einem Fanfiction-Autor wiedererweckt worden ist?", sagte Harry breit grinsend.  
„Ein wiedererweckter Black? Was sich da für Möglichkeiten auftun. Ich könnte ihn töten – mehrmals sogar – ohne in Askaban zu landen! Unter diesen Umständen hoffe ich ebenfalls, dass er einer der anderen beiden Gäste sein wird!", antwortete Snape, bevor er sich auf den mittleren Stuhl direkt neben Harry setzte.

Mit seinen Finger spielte Harry auf der Tischplatte herum, malte die Maserung des Tisches nach oder kratzte Wachsreste von Kerzen ab. Als er mit den Fingern auch noch zu Trommeln begann, zischte Snape ihm warnend zu: „Hören Sie sofort auf oder ich breche Ihnen jeden einzelnen Finger!" Abrupt hörte Harry auf und verschränkte schmollend die Arme vor der Brust.

„Wie alt sind Sie, Potter?", fragte Severus völlig unverhofft.  
„Ich … ähm, ich glaube … Ich weiß es nicht", war das Einzige, was Harry erwidern konnte.  
Severus rollte mit den Augen, bevor er klarstellte: „Sie müssen doch wissen, ob Sie noch zur Schule gehen oder ob Sie einen Beruf erlernt …"  
Harry unterbrach: „Als würden alle Fanfiction-Autoren immer auf solche Details eingehen. Denen reicht es doch meistens, ein paar Charaktere in einen Raum zu werfen, das Licht zu dimmen und dann eine Orgie …"

Mitten im Satz verstummte Harry und er schaute sich in dem spärlich beleuchteten Zimmer um, bis ihn ein seltsam unbehagliches Gefühl überkam und er vom Stuhl aufsprang, um zur Tür zu eilen. Er rüttelte an der Klinke, aber er bekam die Tür nicht auf.

„Wir sind eingeschlossen!" In Harrys Stimme lag Panik.  
„Natürlich sind wir das, Potter. Wahrscheinlich werden wir den Raum erst dann wieder verlassen können, wenn wir uns dem von Ihnen geschilderten Szenario freiwillig hingeben", erwiderte Severus trocken, bevor er kurz zu Harry hinüberblickte und seine Augenbrauen auf und ab tanzen ließ.

„HILFE!", schrie Harry plötzlich von Panik übermannt und er klopfte mit beiden Fäusten wie ein Wahnsinniger gegen die Tür. „HILFE, hier muss doch jemand sein, der mir helfen kann! Macht die Tür auf", schrie er, während er zusätzlich noch mit den Füßen gegen das Holz trat, aber die Tür bewegte sich keinen Millimeter.

„Bei Merlin, Potter! Beruhigen Sie sich und lassen Sie uns darauf warten, was hier geschehen wird. Ich habe mir eben doch nur einen Scherz erlaubt. Ich bin mir sicher, dass niemand von uns hier zu Dingen gezwungen werden wird, die ihn menschlich herabsetzen würden – es sei denn, Lucius taucht noch auf – und ich vermute sehr stark, dass keiner von uns in dieser Geschichte den Tod finden wird, wenn man mich im Vorfeld so überaus großzügig wiedererweckt hat", sagte Severus gelassen.

Heftig atmend setzte Harry sich wieder auf seinen Platz rechts neben Severus und wartete.

Wenige Minuten später schreckten Harry und Severus gleichermaßen zusammen, als die Tür erneut aufging. Und herein trat …

„Hermine, oh ich bin so froh, dass du hier bist. Ich … NEIN, DIE TÜR!" Harry hatte zu spät reagiert, denn die Tür war ein weiteres Mal ins Schloss gefallen und ließ sich von innen wie durch Magie nicht öffnen.

„Warum die Panik, Harry?", fragte sie verdutzt.  
„Wir sind hier eingesperrt, Mine. Wir …"  
Hermine hatte Severus erblickt und fragte verdattert: „Sie leben?"  
Er rollte genervt mit den Augen, bevor er bestimmend sagte: „Ich werde die Geschichte meines Ablebens gern noch einmal erzählen, wenn sich auch der vierte Gast eingefunden hat, denn ich bin kein Freund von Wiederholungen!"  
„Sie leben!", sagte sie dieses Mal erfreuter.  
„Was hatte ich eben über 'Wiederholungen' gesagt, Miss Granger?", fragte er sarkastisch.  
„Oh, ich bin nicht mehr 'Miss Granger' – ich bin jetzt Mrs. Weasley", sagte sie freudestrahlend.  
„Ich wusste, dass Sie nicht genug Grips haben würden, sich einen vernünftigen Partner zu suchen", sagte Severus provozierend.  
Verteidigend konterte Hermine: „Sie … Was fällt Ihnen ein?"

Hermine und Severus redeten sich in Rage bis sie plötzlich auf ihn losging und Harry hatte arge Mühe, die beiden auseinander zu bringen. Keiner von den Dreien nahm zur Kenntnis, wie die Tür sich ein weiteres Mal geöffnet hatte und ein insektenartiges Wesen eingetreten war. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah Harry die Gestalt und er konnte lediglich leise quieken, weil Severus mit beiden Händen seinen Hals umfasst hatte: „… da … ist … ein … Tier!"  
„Mr. Potter, Sie meinen doch nicht etwa mich?", fragte die Gestalt und als diese endlich etwas in den Raum hineingetreten war, erkannten alle drei Professor Trelawney.

„DIE TÜR!", schrien Severus, Harry und Hermine gleichzeitig, doch die war in dem Augenblick schon zugefallen.

Ohne auf die spürbare Panik im Raum einzugehen fischte Sibyll unter ihren vielen Tüchern, die sie als „Kleidung" zu bezeichnen pflegte, einen Brief heraus, den sie sich so dicht vor die Nase hielt, dass ihr ganzes Gesicht bedeckt war.

„Oh ja, deswegen bin ich hier. Also, meine Lieben, setzen Sie sich, setzen Sie sich. Ich habe heute die Aufgabe …"  
Sibyll wurde von Harry unterbrochen, als er aufgebracht fragte: „Warum sind wir hier? Was geschieht mit uns? Warum lebt Snape … wieder?"  
„Oh, die unergründlichen Fragen des Herzens werden in naher Zukunft mit Antworten bedacht werden, doch nun", sie tänzelte nach vorn zum letzten, freien Stuhl und rannte ihn versehentlich um, „lassen Sie mich mit meiner Aufgabe beginnen." Nachdem sie den Stuhl wieder aufgestellt hatte, nahm sie Platz und griff nach der Mappe auf dem Beistelltisch.

„Vorweg eine kleine Anleitung desjenigen, der Sie drei eingeladen hat. Diese Person schreibt", sie entfaltete den Brief, „Liebe Freunde, wie ihr selbst bemerkt haben werdet, ist das Harry-Potter-Universum in seinen Tatsachen ein wenig abgeändert worden, was es mir ermöglicht hat, Severus, Albus, Sirius und all den anderen Kriegsopfern wieder Leben einzuhauchen. Auf die Frage, wie das möglich sein kann, möchte ich an dieser Stelle nicht antworten, weil ich zu weit ausholen müsste. Seht es als kleinen Nebeneffekt, denn eigentlich habe ich euch zu etwas völlig anderem eingeladen."

„Von wem ist der Brief?", wollte Severus wissen.  
„Ich …" Sibyll drehte und wendete den Brief. Durch die dicken Brillengläser hindurch wirkten ihre Augen so übertrieben groß wie von einer Comicfigur. „Ich weiß nicht, es steht kein Name drauf. Es wurde mit 'ein Freund' unterzeichnet."  
Hermine bat: „Lesen Sie doch bitte weiter. Ich möchte wissen, was dieser 'Freund' uns zu sagen hat!"

Sibyll räusperte sich und las gleich darauf: „Ich habe eine Geschichte geschrieben und möchte wissen, was ihr davon haltet. Liebe Hermine, dich habe ich eingeladen, weil du mit Sicherheit Logikfehler entdecken wirst und …"  
Hermine unterbrach Sibyll und sagte: „Dieses gesamte Szenario ist bereits ein Logikfehler. Warum ist Snape hier und warum sieht Harry aus wie fünfzehn?"  
„Was? Ich sehe aus wie fünfzehn? Warum hat mir das keiner gesagt?", fragte Harry verwirrt, während er mit den Händen sein Gesicht abtastete.  
„Glauben Sie mir, Potter, ich würde jetzt auch lieber wieder wie fünfzehn aussehen, anstatt hier mit Ihnen und Miss Granger", sie warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu und er verbesserte schnell, „Mrs. Weasley zu sitzen, um mir von einer Wahrsage-Lehrerin einen Brief von einem unbekannten Spinner vorlesen zu lassen." An Hermine gewandt sagte er: „Lassen Sie uns erst den Brief hören, bevor Sie auf Logikfehler eingehen, denn wenn Sie damit erst einmal angefangen haben, werden wir hier sicherlich wochenlang festsitzen!"

Den Brief vor die Augen haltend las Sibyll: „… Logikfehler entdecken wirst und Severus ist hier, weil ich Wert auf sarkastische Kommentare lege."  
„Oh, die kann das Freundchen haben! Nur zu, Sibyll, lesen Sie weiter!"  
„Der liebe Harry ist hier, weil er für mich den normalen Durchschnittsleser darstellt und seine Meinung die von Hunderten widerspiegeln wird", las Sibyll.  
„'Durchschnittsleser'? Ich bin Harry Potter und kein Durchschnitt! Ich meine, 'der' Harry Potter, 'Retter der Welt', 'Dumbledores Goldjunge', 'der Junge der überlebte' …"  
„Und in absehbarer Zeit auch 'Der Junge, der sehr bald sterben wird, wenn er nicht endlich den Mund hält!'", unterbrach Severus gereizt.  
Hermine griff ein und sagte: „Sie brauchen ihm gar nicht zu drohen, wir sitzen nämlich alle im selben Boot!"  
„Sie haben Recht, Mrs. Weasley. Warum sollte ich mir auch die Mühe machen, Harry Potter umzubringen, wenn der Autor dieser unsäglichen Geschichte ihn mit Sicherheit auf der nächsten Seite wiederbeleben wird? Ich liefe nur Gefahr, durch den zugezogenen Zorn des Schreibers möglicherweise selbst ins Gras zu beißen", zischelte Severus.

Unbeirrt der Konversation am großen Tisch las Sibyll einfach weiter. „Die liebe Sibyll hier", sie blickte auf und sagte fröhlich lächelnd, während sie auf sich selbst zeigte, „das bin ich!"  
„Was Sie nicht sagen!", murmelte Severus bierernst.  
„Die liebe Sibyll hier wird euch die kleine Geschichte vorlesen. Sie habe ich gewählt, weil sie meiner Geschichte vorurteilslos gegenübertreten wird. Nun wünsche ich euch viel Spaß während der kleinen Lesung. Für Essen und Getränke wird gesorgt. Lieben Gruß, ein Freund." Sibyll drehte den Brief und fügte letztendlich hinzu: „Mehr steht hier nicht."

„Dann bitte ich Sie, mit der Geschichte so schnell wie möglich zu beginnen. Ich habe Besseres zu tun als …"  
Severus wurde von Harry unterbrochen, als der sagte: „Besseres? Vor wenigen Minuten hat jeder geglaubt, Sie wären tot, einschließlich Ihnen selbst!"  
„Sein Sie nicht so kleinkariert, Potter. Im Gegensatz zu Ihnen kann ich mich als Überlebenskünstler sehr schnell an neue Lebenssituationen anpassen. Bei Ihnen und Mrs. Weasley ist ja wohl alles so gekommen, wie man es sich spätestens ab dem vierten Schuljahr denken konnte. Wie schön muss es sein, so berechenbar zu sein", giftete Severus, bevor er sich an Sibyll wandte. „Bei Merlin, fahren Sie endlich mit Ihrer Aufgabe fort. Ich möchte nicht länger hier bleiben als notwendig!"

Sibyll ergriff die Mappe, die auf dem Beistelltischlein lag, doch bevor sie anfangen konnte zu lesen, fragte Severus: „Wie viele Seiten müssen wir ertragen?" Sie klappte den Deckel der Mappe zurück und führte sie dicht an ihr Gesicht, bevor sie mit Daumen und Zeigefinger zu zählen begann und zwar sehr langsam.  
Flüsternd wandte sich Hermine an ihren ehemaligen Lehrer für Zaubertränke und schimpfte: „Mussten Sie sie unbedingt zum Zählen auffordern? Sie ist doch so schon blind wie ein Maulwurf. Das wird bei diesem schummrigen Licht jetzt ewig dauern!"

So geduldig wie nur möglich warteten die drei auf Sibyll, die langsam hektisch wurde, weil drei Menschen sie durch verengte Augenlider anstarrten und dann geschah das kleine Malheur, denn sie ließ die Mappe fallen und alle Einzelblätter flogen durcheinander auf den Boden. Severus ließ entnervt den Kopf nach hinten fallen und stöhnte laut, bevor er leise meckerte: „Das kann alles nicht wahr sein."  
„Sie hätten Sie nicht fragen dürfen, wie lang die Geschichte ist", sagte Hermine sauer.

Noch während Sibyll am Boden herum kroch, die Blätter aufsammelte und der Reihenfolge nach sortierte, erschien auf dem Tisch plötzlich ein deftig duftendes Buffet sowie auf einer Seite des Raumes ein ganzer Schrank mit alkoholischen Getränken.

„Möchte noch jemand etwas zu trinken?", wollte Hermine wissen, als sie aufstand und direkt zur Bar hinüber ging.  
„Ja", stöhnte Severus entnervt. Anders könnte er den heutigen Abend nicht überleben.  
„Was soll es sein?"  
„Wie wär's mit einem Schierlingsbecher? Ich gebe Ihnen auch einen aus, Mrs. Weasley", stichelte Severus.  
Hermine blieb jedoch gelassen und konterte: „Den Schierlingsbecher lassen wir lieber für unseren 'unbekannten Freund', falls seine oder ihre Geschichte unerträglich werden sollte."  
„'Werden sollte'? Wenn dieser Teil bereits dazugehört, dann IST sie schon unerträglich. Eines weiß ich mit Sicherheit, nämlich dass aus einem 'unbekannten Freund' auch ganz schnell ein 'unidentifizierter Toter' werden kann." Severus blickte verachtend auf Sibyll herab, die noch immer auf dem Boden kroch, und murmelte: „Und einer Lehrerin für Wahrsagen kann das Gleiche blühen, wenn sie nicht endlich …"  
Sibyll hatte von alledem nichts mitbekommen, richtete sich auf und sagte erfreut: „So, wieder alles in Ordnung. Alles in der richtigen Reihenfolge." Dann bemerkte sie das Essen auf dem Tisch und die Bar. „Oh, etwas zu Essen. Ich hatte schon ein wenig Appetit bekommen und mich gefragt …"  
„Oh nein, Sie werden sich da vorn hinsetzen und lesen!", sagte Severus mit bedrohlich zischender Stimme, so dass Sibyll eingeschüchtert gehorchte.

Mit einer Flasche Schnaps und drei Gläsern kam Hermine an den Tisch zurück. „Zumindest haben wir genug zu trinken. Das hier könnte vielleicht die Stimmung ein wenig aufhellen."  
„Wie kannst du nur so enthusiastisch sein? Wir sind gegen unseren Willen hier", warf Harry mürrisch ein.  
„Falsch, Harry", verbesserte sie. „Du bist einer Einladung gefolgt, wie ich auch. Du bist freiwillig hergekommen. Also lasst uns das Beste draus machen. Vielleicht lernen wir ja sogar noch etwas?"  
Severus schnaufte verachtend, bevor er sarkastisch entgegnete: „Wir lernen höchstens, dass ein ansonsten recht strapazierfähiger Geduldsfaden in einer Situation wie dieser viel schneller reißen könnte und man plötzlich brutale Mordfantasien hegt." Harry und Hermine blickten ihn entgeistert an. „Was? Hegen Sie etwa keine?" Beide schüttelten den Kopf und Harry rückte demonstrativ mit seinem Stuhl von Severus weg.

Sibyll schaute zu ihren drei Zuhörern hinüber und fragte: „Hören Sie drei mir auch gut zu? Bin ich laut genug? Können Sie mich hö…"  
„Verdammt nochmal, lesen Sie einfach vor, Sie Jahrmarktsomen ", schimpfte Severus laut und aufbrausend, woraufhin diesmal Hermine mit ihrem Stuhl von ihm wegrückte, so dass er, weil er in der Mitte saß, sehr viel Platz für sich allein hatte und sofort damit begann, über das Buffet herzufallen.

„Ich lese erst die Informationen, die hier oben", aufgrund von Severus' strengem Blick zuckte sie zusammen. „Also, 'Genre: PWP, Romance'."  
Leise fragte Harry hinter Severus Rücken: „Hermine? Was ist PWP?"  
„Das ist eine Abkürzung für 'Plot, what Plot' oder für 'Porn without Plot'. Auf jeden Fall heißt es, dass wir hier wohl mit wenig Handlung rechnen können, dafür aber mit mehr …" Sie hielt inne, denn sie wollte nicht sagen, dass es sich offensichtlich um eine sehr schmutzig geschriebene Geschichte handeln könnte.  
Sibyll las weiter: „Lime und Lemon."  
Dieses Mal fragte Severus an Hermine gerichtet: „Limetten und Zitronen? Ich hoffe sehr, das bedeutet, wir dürfen auf eine erfrischende Geschichte hoffen!"  
Hermine schüttelte den Kopf und erklärte: „'Lime' bedeutet, dass sexuelle Handlungen angedeutet werden, aber vor dem eigentlichen Geschehen ein Szenenwechsel stattfindet, während Lemon … Na ja, da wird es sehr detailliert."  
Severus bemerkte zwei kleine, rote Stellen auf ihren Wangen, was ihn amüsiert stimmte, bevor er belustigt anmerkte: „Oh, dann hat der Autor sich ja doch um Details gekümmert, wenn die auch nicht unbedingt die Handlung vorantreiben."

Sibyll räusperte sich und sagte: „'Oneshot'."  
Bevor einer von den beiden Männer fragen konnte, warf Hermine in den Raum: „Eine Geschichte mit nur einem einzigen Kapitel. Meist ist es kurz, muss aber nicht zwingend sein." Leise murmelte sie: „Bitte lass es kurz sein!"  
„So, hier steht noch 'Slash'. Habe ich das richtig ausgesprochen?", fragte Sibyll.

Harry und Severus starrten auf Hermine und nach ihrer Gesichtsfarbe zu urteilen, war das Wort nicht nur richtig ausgesprochen worden, sondern bedeutete anscheinend auch etwas Schlimmes.

Vorsichtig fragte Harry: „Mine?"  
Sie holte tief Luft und erklärte mit zittriger Stimme: „Das heißt, es kommen homoerotische Handlungselemente darin vor."

Die Augen von Severus und Harry weiteten sich gleichermaßen, doch keiner von ihnen brachte ein Wort raus.

Sich die Brille zurechtrückend las Sibyll: „'Adult NC-17' steht noch dahinter und außerdem steht als Hinweis hier 'First Time'. Der Titel der Geschichte ist 'Der Stachel der Rose' und man hat den Titel wirklich ganz hübsch gestaltet, möchten Sie mal sehen?"  
Ungläubig wiederholte Severus: „'Der Stachel der Rose'? Was ist das für ein unerfreulicher Titel?"  
„Aber es sieht hübsch aus mit dieser kalligraphischen Schriftart und der Farbe und …"  
Sibylls Gerede wurde gar nicht beachtet, denn Harry warf unterbrechend ein: „Der Titel ist völlig bescheuert! So etwas würde ich nie kaufen!"  
„Hah", machte Hermine, „als ob du freiwillig ein Buch in die Hand nehmen würdest!"  
An seinem Verstand zweifelnd wiederholte Severus nochmals: „'Der Stachel der Rose'. Ich hoffe, es handelt sich um die aufregenden Liebesabenteuer eines Gartenarchitekten."  
Sibyll schaute auf das erste Blatt Papier und verneinte: „Hier steht, es ist eine Geschichte, die im Harry-Potter-Universum spielt!"  
„Harry-Potter-Universum? Warum nicht Severus-Snape-Universum? Das verspricht wenigstens von vornherein Action!", schimpfte Severus.  
Hermine vermutete laut: „Vielleicht soll der Titel auf einen bekannten Buchtitel hinweisen? Sie wissen bestimmt, welchen ich meine, Mr. Snape. Hat was mit 'Name' zu tun."  
„Ach, Sie meinen 'Der Name der …'"  
Hermine hielt Severus den Mund zu und sagte: „Sind Sie wahnsinnig? Die verklagen uns noch, wenn Sie den Titel hier offen aussprechen!"  
Endlich hatte Hermine ihre Hand wieder entfernt, so dass Severus erbost meckern konnte: „Wer zum Teufel sollte uns schon verklagen? Sie glauben doch nicht, dass auch nur ein Trottel diese dämliche Geschichte bis hierher durchgehalten hat? Ob ich jetzt den Titel sage oder nicht, ist doch völlig egal. 'Der Name der …'"  
Wieder hielt sie ihm den Mund zu und schalt ihn: „Das Urheberrecht ist eine ernste Angelegenheit, Mr. Snape! Ich möchte nicht in einer Geschichte vorkommen, in der gegen das Urheberrecht verstoßen wird." Sie nahm ihre Hand von seinem Mund und sagte zu Sibyll: „Da ist mir die erste Schwachstelle aufgefallen, Sibyll. Notieren Sie bitte für den Autor, dass ein 'Disclaimer' unbedingt notwendig ist, in welchem unser 'unbekannter Freund' für den Leser erklärt, dass er nicht der Copyrightbesitzer sämtlicher Charaktere und Inhalte ist und er auch keinen finanziellen Nutzen aus diesem Werk zieht, damit er eventuellen Klagen aufgrund einer Copyrightverletzung aus dem Weg kann. Das ist äußerst wichtig!"

Sibyll notierte alles auf der Rückseite des Deckblattes.

„Sie besserwisserische Göre", zischelte Severus bedrohlich leise. „Warum geben Sie dem Autor auch noch Tipps? Ich hätte ihn damit voll auflaufen lassen, denn in Askaban würde er bestimmt keine Möglichkeit mehr finden, so einen Schund schreiben zu können und wir wären fein raus!"  
„Wir wissen ja nicht einmal, ob es ein Zauberer oder ein Muggel war, der diese Geschichte verfasst hat. Ich vermute aber eher, dass es jemand sein muss, den wir kennen. Allein schon wegen der persönlichen Einladungen an uns drei", konterte Hermine.

„Was hat es eigentlich mit diesem 'Urheberrecht' auf sich?", fragte Harry neugierig.  
„Na ja, du kannst nicht einfach Figuren aus einem Buch nehmen, deine eigene Geschichte mit denen Schreiben und damit auch noch Geld verdienen. Es gibt sogar Autoren, die Fanfiction gar nicht gutheißen und gerichtlich dagegen angehen, wie Anne Rice beispielsweise", erklärte Hermine gewissenhaft.  
Severus schaltete sich ein und sagte: „Anne Rice? Ah ja, die Autorin von 'Interview mit einem …'"

Erneut lag Hermines Hand auf Severus' Mund, aber sie zog sie schnell wieder weg, als sie seine Zunge in ihrer Handfläche spürte und gleich darauf wischte sie angewidert den Speichel an ihrer Hose ab.

„Noch einmal, Mrs. Weasley, nur ein einziges Mal und Sie werden mich erleben, NACHDEM mir der Geduldsfaden gerissen ist. Wagen Sie es nie wieder, mir den Mund verbieten zu wollen!", giftete er mit zusammengekniffenen Augen.

Kleinlaut fragte Harry: „Gehören wir etwa auch jemandem?"  
Severus schüttelte den Kopf und sagte: „Wieso sollten wir jemandem gehören? Ich bin Herr meiner Selbst und …"  
„Da irren Sie leider, Mr. Snape", warf Hermine ein. „Wir gehören auch jemanden, denn wir entspringen der Feder einer Dame namens Joanne Kathleen Rowling und Sie hat …"  
„ICH gehöre niemandem, Mrs. Weasley!", widersprach Severus.  
„Tun Sie doch!", konterte Hermine.  
Severus ging kurz in sich und fragte: „Sie wollen damit sagen, dass ich nicht nur Voldemort und Albus gehört habe, sondern jetzt auch noch einer Frau? Sie dürfen mir ruhig glauben, wenn ich Ihnen versichere, dass ich davon Kenntnis haben müsste, hätte ich jemals einer Frau gehört."

Er verstummte plötzlich und wurde sich mit einem Male bewusst darüber, was er da eben gesagt hatte.

Hermine zog beide Augenbrauen bis zum Anschlag hoch und sagte mit dem Hauch eines frechen Grinsens auf ihrem Gesicht: „Na ja, wenn diese Geschichte sich um Sie drehen sollte, Mr. Snape, dann weiß ich jetzt auch, welchem Charakter der Hinweis 'First Time' galt."  
Böse zischelnd fragte Severus: „Was wollen Sie damit andeuten?" Sie öffnete den Mund, doch er hielt einen Zeigefinger hoch und empfahl: „Ich rate Ihnen, überlegen Sie gut, BEVOR Sie mir eine Antwort geben."  
Harry wollte die Situation wieder entspannen und fragte ablenkend: „Wir gehören einer Frau?"  
„ICH nicht!", stellte Severus klar. „Ich weigere mich, einer Frau zu gehören, die mir ein so abscheuliches Leben aufgebürdet hat und noch weniger verstehe ich, dass sie mich, wenn ich mich so bezeichnen darf, als 'tragischsten Charakter' in ihrem so heiß geliebten Harry-Potter-Universum einfach hat sterben lassen, ohne mir am Ende wenigstens Gnade zu gewähren und mir das Leben zu schenken, das ich verdient habe! Ich will LEBEN!"

Nach seiner kurzen Rede sackte er kraftlos auf seinem Stuhl zusammen und Harry klopfte ihm beruhigend auf die Schulter, während Hermine ihm einen Doppelten einschenkte, den Severus in einem Zuge leerte.

„Wieder besser?", fragte Harry, der durchaus mit seinem ehemaligen Zaubertränkemeister mitfühlen konnte.  
Hermine beschwichtigte ihn und erklärte: „Nun beruhigen Sie sich erst einmal, Mr. Snape. Selbst wenn Rowling Sie hat sterben lassen", Severus schluchzte kurz, „sind immer noch die Fans für Sie da! Die lassen Sie wiederauferstehen, geben Ihnen ein schönes Leben und …"  
„Aber ich will mein Leben nicht mit einem schwulen Gartenarchitekten verbringen!", unterbrach Severus verbittert.  
Harry lachte auf und versicherte: „Glauben Sie mir, die Fans geben Ihnen so viele verschiedene Leben – so alt könnten Sie gar nicht werden, um alle durchleben zu können. Suchen Sie sich das Beste heraus, Severus."

Severus protestierte nicht einmal gegen die Verwendung seines Vornamens und auch nicht gegen die Hand, die noch immer auf seiner Schulter verweilte und sie knetete, um Trost zu spenden.

„Das ist alles so deprimierend", säuselte Severus, bevor er sich selbst einen weiteren Schnaps einschenkte und auch den in einem Zuge trank.

Mitfühlend fragte Hermine: „Was würden Sie denn gern sein, Severus? Ich meine, was wäre beruflich gesehen Ihr Wunsch? Vielleicht gibt es einen Leser dieser Fanfiction, der Ihnen danach das gibt, was Sie wirklich möchten."

Er überlegte nicht lange und sagte: „Ich könnte mir ein ruhiges Leben als Florist vorstellen."

Von rechts hörte man plötzlich ein lärmendes Gegacker, denn Harry konnte sich vor lauter Lachen nicht mehr halten, als er sich Severus mit grünem Schürzchen vorstellte, der gerade ein Blumengesteck zusammenstellte.

„Sie mieser, kleiner …", waren die einzigen Worte, die man von Severus hörte, bevor er Harry an die Gurgel ging.  
„Nicht, Severus. Lassen Sie Harry los!", schrie Hermine aufgebracht und er gehorchte sogar, doch nur um seinen Zauberstab zücken zu wollen.  
Er tastete seinen linken Ärmel ab, bevor er wütend sagte: „Ich habe keinen Zauberstab bei mir!"

Sibyll tastete nach ihrem Zauberstab, doch weder sie noch Harry oder Hermine fanden einen.

„Tja", sagte Hermine, „da wird der Autor wohl vergessen haben, dieses klitzekleine Detail zu erwähnen. Offensichtlich hat er gar nicht vor, uns jetzt und hier auch nur einmal etwas zaubern zu lassen. Hat mich vorhin schon gewundert, dass Sibyll auf dem Boden herumgekrochen ist, anstatt einen Sortier-Zauber zu verwenden."

Reumütig entschuldigte sich Harry bei Severus mit den Worten: „Es tut mir Leid, wirklich. Es ist nur … Diese Situation hier ist so unrealistisch für mich; für uns alle. Ich wollte Sie oder Ihre Wünsche wirklich nicht verunglimpfen."  
Severus knurrte lediglich, bevor er an Sibyll gerichtet sagte: „Stehen da noch irgendwelche Dinge, die wir im Vorfeld wissen müssen oder können Sie endlich mit der Geschichte beginnen?"  
Sibyll schaute nach und sagte: „Hier steht noch, die Geschichte spielt nach Band vier, aber Harry wäre erwachsen und würde als Lehrer in Hogwarts arbeiten und wohnen."

Alle drei blickten völlig verdattert und mit großen Augen nach vorn auf Sibyll, während sie diese Information verarbeiteten.

Nach der kleinen Starre meldete sich Harry zu Wort und sagte erbost: „Kann der Autor nicht rechnen oder was soll der Mist?"  
Hilflos zuckte Sibyll mit den Schultern, während Hermine versuchte zu erklären: „Vielleicht hat der Autor die letzten Bände nicht gelesen oder weiß nicht mehr allzu viel aus ihnen. Auf jeden Fall scheint es so, dass er dich für die Fanfiction unbedingt erwachsen machen wollte, möglicherweise um nicht mit dem Gesetz in Konflikt zu geraten, falls er dich in, na ja, prekäre Situationen schliddern lässt."  
„Dürfen die mich einfach älter machen? Warum sehe ich dann jetzt wie fünfzehn aus, wo ich doch längst mit Ginny verheiratet bin. Aber in einer Fanfiction, die nach dem vierten Band spielt, soll ich längst erwachsen sein und auch noch als Lehrer arbeiten? Ich will nicht als Lehrer arbeiten!", nörgelte Harry.

Hermine nahm sich von Sibyll Pergament und Feder und notierte sich etwas.

„Was machen Sie da?", wollte Severus wissen.  
„Na, ich bin doch darum gebeten worden, Logikfehler aufzuspüren. Wenn das keiner ist, fresse ich einen Besen!", erwiderte sie.  
„Wir haben nicht einmal den ersten Satz dieser Geschichte gehört und Sie beginnen schon jetzt damit, sich Fehler zu notieren? Ich finde, wir sollten Sibyll endlich vorlesen lassen." An Sibyll gewandt sagte Severus: „Wenn Sie die Güte hätten, Sibyll. Wir sind bereit."

Plötzlich klopfte es und Luna Lovegood öffnete die Tür. Sie war etwas aus der Puste und fragte in den Raum hinein: „Bin ich hier richtig zum Oneshot mit Neville?"  
„Was bitte?", fragte Severus verdutzt.

Harry sprang von seinem Stuhl auf und ergriff die Gunst der Stunde, denn er stürmte zur Tür, um sie nicht zuschlagen zu lassen und tatsächlich bekam er die Klinke zu fassen. Als er freudestrahlend die Tür öffnete, verschwand mit einem Male sein siegessicheres Lächeln.

„Bei Merlins Barte, das kann es nicht geben!", sagte Harry ernüchtert.

Hermine und Severus schenkten Luna keine Beachtung, sondern eilten ebenfalls zur Tür, nur um in totale Finsternis zu blicken.

Hermine versuchte zu erklären: „Es ist bisher ja kaum beschrieben worden, wie der Raum aussieht, in dem wir uns aufhalten. Womöglich hat der Autor einfach überhaupt keine Details geliefert, damit man sich die Umgebung bildlich vorstellen kann, deshalb ist außerhalb dieses Raumes alles schwarz."  
„Aber wie ist Luna dann hergekommen?", fragte Harry, während er sich zu seiner ehemaligen Mitschülerin umdrehte.  
„Ich weiß nicht genau; ich war auf einmal hier und muss auch gleich schon wieder los. Ich habe heute einen Oneshot mit Neville und danach ein wenig Lime mit Remus; da freue ich mich schon besonders drauf", sagte Luna verträumt lächelnd.  
„Mit Remus?", fragte Harry ungläubig. „Was ist mit Tonks? Der Autor wird sie doch nicht um die Ecke gebracht haben?"  
„Nein, Tonks ist ja mit dabei", beruhigte sie. „Ich muss jetzt aber wirklich los, sonst komme ich zu spät. Vielleicht sieht man sich mal wieder, Harry, Hermine." Als Lunas ihren ehemaligen Professor für Zaubertränke bemerkte, wurde ihr Blick noch ein wenig verträumter als sonst, bevor sie sagte: „Oh Sir, es ist wirklich schön, Sie wohlauf zu wissen. Vielleicht 'sieht' man sich mal wieder", sagte sie augenzwinkernd.  
Nachdem Luna die Tür von außen geschlossen hatte, rief er ihr echauffiert hinterher: „Ich hoffe nicht!"

Sibyll kam auf die drei zu und sagte mit treuem Hundeblick, der durch die Brille mit den starken Gläsern eher beängstigend als Mitleid erregend wirkte: „Oh bitte, ich habe Hunger. Eine weitere Unterbrechung ertrage ich nicht. Ich würde gern etwas essen, bevor ich mit dem Lesen beginne."  
„Aber gern doch, bedienen Sie sich, Sibyll. Wir können diese stumpfsinnige Geschichte gern noch in die Länge ziehen. Schlagen Sie sich den Bauch ruhig voll und …"  
Hermine legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter und bat: „Bitte seien Sie etwas freundlicher – oder sein Sie eher wie immer. Vergessen Sie nicht, dass wir alle hier weg möchten. Trinken Sie noch einen Schnaps; vielleicht wird das dann alles erträglicher für Sie."

Sibyll holte ihren Stuhl an den Tisch heran und fiel über die kalte Platte her und derweil stieß sie hier und da versehentlich einige Gegenstände um, wie den Salzstreuer, den Serviettenhalter und Severus' zum Glück leeres Schnapsglas. Dieser stöhnte, denn er wollte unbedingt hier weg. Um die Stille zu durchbrechen, fragte er Hermine: „Warum wissen Sie eigentlich so viel über die ganzen verwendeten Abkürzungen dieser Art von Geschichten?"

Die beiden roten Stellen in ihrem Gesicht frischten sich wieder mit roter Farbe auf, doch sie antwortete nicht.

Harry kam mit einem Male eine Idee und er fragte geradeheraus: „Gott, du liest so einen Schund doch nicht etwa oder?"  
Stotternd rechtfertigte sie sich: „Ich, ich lese Geschichten mit Anspruch und … und nicht so einen Schund."  
Skeptisch wiederholte Severus: „'Geschichten mit Anspruch' und mit welchem Inhalt genau?"  
Mittlerweile glühte Hermines Gesicht, doch sie antwortete ehrlich: „Romantische Geschichten mit viel Handlung, vielen Details und jeder Menge guter Dialoge!"  
„'Romantische Geschichten' also. Kommen Sie, Mrs. Weasley: Wer mit wem?", fragte diesmal Severus mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln freiheraus, während er sie mit dem Ellenbogen anstieß.  
„Meine Vorlieben gehen Sie überhaupt nichts an, Mr. Snape!", sagte sie zickig.  
Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Hermine, das hätte ich wirklich nicht von dir gedacht. Weiß Ron davon?"  
„Herrgott, was ist denn schon dabei, gut geschriebene Geschichten mit erotischen Szenen zu lesen?", blaffte Hermine gereizt zurück.  
Severus fand mittlerweile Freude an dieser Konversation, was entweder am Alkoholgenuss liegen mochte oder an der Tatsache, Hermine in einer so peinlichen Situation erleben zu dürfen, weshalb er es nicht lassen konnte zu sticheln: „Ach, erst waren es 'Geschichten mit Anspruch', dann 'romantische Geschichten' und jetzt haben diese auch noch 'erotische Szenen'. Klären Sie uns doch einfach darüber auf, Mrs. Weasley. Über welche Figuren lesen Sie Geschichten erregender Natur?"

Mit knallrotem Gesicht griff Hermine zur Schnapsflasche, doch Severus war schneller als sie und nahm sie ihr gleich wieder weg. Sibyll beobachtete die Zänkerei und kaute gerade noch auf einem Stück paniertem Schnitzel, doch nachdem sie geschluckt hatte, sagte sie unverblümt in die Runde: „Ich mag am liebsten Geschichten mit Albus."  
Harry traute seinen Ohren nicht: „Mit Albus? Der ist doch aber schon etwas älter."  
„Na und?", sagte Sibyll, bevor sie ihren Bissen mit etwas Wein hinunterspülte. „Es gibt ja auch Geschichten mit ihm als jungen Mann." Drei Personen im Raum entgleisten wie abgesprochen die Gesichtszüge, doch Sibyll ließ sich davon nicht irritieren und rückte mit der nicht erfragten Information heraus: „Albus und Gellert – da geht die Post ab, sag ich euch!"  
Severus schluckte, denn seine Kehle war mittlerweile ganz trocken geworden, bevor er mit sehr ernster Miene erklärte: „Ich hätte niemals gedacht, Sibyll, dass Sie die Fähigkeit besitzen würden, mich schockieren zu können!" Sibyll kicherte so verlegen wie ein Schulmädchen.

An Hermine gewandt sagte Severus: „Wie Sie sehen, kann es nichts Schlimmeres geben als das, was Sibyll liest. Würden Sie sich jetzt trauen, uns Ihre Vorlieben anzuvertrauen?"  
„Nein!", sagte Hermine bestimmend.

Nachdem Sibyll sich satt gegessen hatte, setzte sie sich wieder nach vorn auf den Stuhl neben dem Beistelltischlein und begann endlich ohne Umschweife mit dem Lesen der Fanfiction:

_„Es war eine dunkle Nacht."_

„Wie sollte die Nacht auch anders aussehen?", fragte Hermine leise.

_„Die achtzehnjährige Frau mit ihren wallenden, goldfarbenen Locken …"_

„Nein, oh nein! Ich weigere mich, eine Mary-Sue Fanfiction über mich ergehen lassen zu müssen. Das ist eine Folter für jeden, der über Intellekt verfügt!", schimpfte Hermine laut.  
„Wie kommen Sie auf Mary-Sue? Es ist doch bisher kein einziger Name gefallen, Mrs. Weasley", sagte Severus verdutzt.  
„Oh, Sie werden gleich merken, für was 'Mary-Sue' wirklich steht, Mr. Snape!"

Sibyll las weiter:

_„… betrat zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben Hogwarts, die Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei. Ihr kurzer Rock schien selbst ihr für den ersten Besuch beim Direktor etwas zu gewagt, doch damit kamen ihre langen, schlanken Beine so gut zur Geltung. Ihre silberblauen Augen mit einem leichten, violetten Schimmer funkelten aufgeregt, denn sie sollte heute ihren neuen Beruf als Zaubertränkemeisterin …"_

„Wie bitte? Hogwarts hat doch mich. Hoffe ich doch! Oder bin ich in dieser Geschichte nicht mehr am Leben? Ich kann nicht tot sein, wenn es nach dem vierten Band spielt!", warf Severus erbost ein.  
Harry bat um Ruhe und flüsterte: „Vielleicht ist sie ja nur Ihre Assistentin? Warten wir es ab."

_„… anzutreten. Professor Dumbeldor …"_

Sibyll stockte, bevor sie sagte: „Albus' Nachname ist falsch geschrieben. Na ja, ich lese einfach weiter."

_„… grüßte die auffallend hübsche Frau mit den Worten: 'Wie schön, Phenomena, dass Sie es pünktlich geschafft haben. Möchten Sie einen Zitronenbrausebonbon? Professor Snape freut sich schon auf Sie!'"_

„Das ist eine Lüge! Ich kenne diese Frau überhaupt nicht und freue mich nicht darauf, eine fremde Person in meinem Umfeld …"  
Hermine unterbrach ihn und bat inständig: „Bitte, regen Sie sich nicht auf. Mary-Sues sind dafür bekannt, dass sie in bekannte Territorien einfallen und alle Aufmerksamkeit nur auf sich ziehen. Sie sind nicht nur auffallend hübsch, sondern haben auch besondere, wenn auch unmögliche Merkmale oder Begabungen. Ich meine, ein violetter Schimmer in den Augen … Wie soll das gehen?"  
„Ich kann für einen violetten Schimmer um ihre Augen herum sorgen", sagte Severus angriffslustig.  
Harry fragte plötzlich: „Wenn das als Slash angekündigt worden ist, wieso taucht dann eine Mary-Sue auf?"  
„Ah, Mr. Potter. Sie können es wohl gar nicht abwarten, Ihren Fanfiction-'Partner' kennen zu lernen richtig?", fragte Severus frech und Harry wurde daraufhin rot wie eine Tomate.

Sich räuspernd fuhr Sibyll alsbald fort:

_„Phenomena klopfte an Professor Snapes Büro und der öffnete gleich darauf. 'Oh, Phenomena. Ich bin so froh, dass Sie hier sind. Ich habe schon so viel von Ihnen gehört', sagte Professor Snape mit einem strahlenden Lächeln."_

„Das bin nicht ich!", sagte Severus aufgebracht. „Jemand muss Vielsafttrank eingenommen haben, um mich darzustellen. Ich sagte doch, ich kenne keine 'Phenomena'. Ich kann mir zwar jetzt ein sehr gutes Bild von ihrem Äußeren machen, aber wo kommt sie her und was macht sie? Wenn sie erst achtzehn ist, wie kann sie …"  
Hermine atmete genervt ein und aus und empfahl: „Hören Sie einfach zu, Mr. Snape. Je schneller dieser Schund vorbei ist, desto eher sind wir hier draußen!"

Severus presste seine Lippen zusammen und hörte es plötzlich an seiner Rechten kichern, weshalb er Harry einen bösen Blick zuwarf.

_„'Oh, Professor Snape', hauchte Phenomena verführerisch.__  
__'Nennen Sie mich doch bitte Severus, meine Teuerste', bot er ihr an."_

Hermine bemerkte, wie sich Severus versteifte und er kämpfte ganz offensichtlich mit sich, nicht nach jedem Satz zu unterbrechen und so hörten alle weiter zu, als Sibyll vorlas:

_„Severus schenkte zwei Gläser Goldlackwasser ein und wollte ihr eines davon reichen, doch als er sich ihr näherte, stolperte er versehentlich und verschüttete den Inhalt des Glases über ihre enge Bluse und ihren kurzen Rock. Verlegen betastete er ihren feuchten Oberschenkel und den Fetzen Stoff, der darüber lag, und sagte: 'Ich befürchte, Sie müssen Ihre Kleidung ablegen.'"_

„Oh nein, jetzt ist es genug!", schimpfte Severus und stand von seinem Stuhl auf. Er ging aufgeregt auf und ab und echauffierte sich über einige Stellen der Geschichte, indem er richtigstellen wollte: „Diese Frau hat doch keinen Beinbruch erlitten; warum sollte ich sie dann anrühren und dazu noch an so pikanten Stellen? Und mich als Tollpatsch darzustellen, der keine drei Schritte geradeaus gehen kann, ist eine Dreistigkeit, die mir ja noch nie untergekommen ist! Warum in Gottes Namen sollte ich eine mir völlig Fremde 'Teuerste' nennen? Das ist alles völlig unrealistisch!"  
Hermine stöhnte, bevor sie erklärte: „Sie verhalten sich nicht, wie man Sie kennt und das nennt man 'OoC' – 'Out of Character'. Finden Sie sich damit ab, Mr. Snape, dass Sie in dieser Geschichte nur ein Mittel zum Zweck sind und zwar ein Mittel zu jenem Zweck, vorpubertäre Träumereien wahr werden zu lassen. Alle Mary-Sues auf der ganzen Welt machen nichts anderes, also bleiben Sie ganz ruhig. Ersetzen Sie von mir aus ihren Namen Kopf gegen 'Slughorn' oder eine andere, beliebige Person und warten Sie gespannt auf die Szenen, die Harry peinlich werden können."  
„Hey ja!", meckerte Harry.

Sibyll las weiter:

_„'Oh ja, Severus (Slughorn!). Ich werde meine nasse Kleidung besser ausziehen. Haben Sie etwas, was ich mir drüberziehen könnte, ich trage nämlich nichts drunter', sagte Phenomena mit einem kecken Lächeln und die violette Farbe in ihren Augen begann plötzlich kräftig zu glitzern, so dass Severus sich in ihnen verloren glaubte.__  
__'Meine liebe Phenomena, wenn Sie mit in mein Schlafzimmer kommen würden?', bot Severus (Slughorn) ihr an und er nahm ihre Hand und führte sie aus dem Büro hinaus. In seinem Schlafzimmer entkleidete sie sich selbstbewusst vor ihm und Severus (Slughorn) fand nichts dabei, sich an ihrem Anblick zu ergötzen.__  
__'Sie sehen entzückend aus, Phenomena', hauchte Severus (Slughorn), bevor sie sich ihm näherte. Ihre schlanken Finger strichen über seine (Slughorns) gelblich verfärbte Haut, liebkosten seine (Slughorns) große Hakennase und fanden ihren Weg in Severus' (Slughorns), schwarzen, seidig glänzenden …"_

„Slughorn sieht nicht so aus, wie es dort beschrieben ist. Ich kann mir bei dieser genauen Beschreibung keine andere Person vorstellen als die meine und das ist schlichtweg demütigend. Ich kenne diese Frau nicht und würde mich niemals von ihr befingern lassen! Hat sie überhaupt einen Nachnamen? Ich hoffe, der ist Müller-Lüdenscheidt, damit ihr unglaublich dämlicher Vorname …"  
„Hier, Snape, trinken Sie noch einen", sagte Hermine unterbrechend und reichte ihm einen Doppelten.

_„… glänzenden Haare, bevor sie sich auf die Zehenspitzen stellte und ihren nackten Körper an seinen presste. Ihre vollen, roten Lippen berührten seine schmalen und ihre pinkfarbene Zunge bahnte sich ein Weg in die noch nie zuvor eroberte Höhle."_

Severus riss sich zusammen, nicht vor Wut zu platzen. Stattdessen griff er zur Flasche, mit deren Inhalt er geradeso sein Glas erneut bis zum Rand füllen konnte, denn dann war die Flasche auch schon leer. Er ging hinüber zur Bar und holte sich eine neue Flasche, während Sibyll weiterlas. Es war ihm völlig egal, welche Art von Alkohol er zu sich nehmen würde, denn diese Geschichte schien tatsächlich erträglicher zu werden, je mehr Zielwasser er intus hatte, damit er nachher, wenn er seinen Zauberstab wieder in den Händen halten würde, mit einem gepflegten Avada Kedavra dem Autor den Garaus machen könnte.

_„Severus strich über ihre wohlgeformten, großen Brüste und sagte erregt atmend: 'Du bist so wunderschön, mein Engel.'"_

Als Severus diesen Satz während seines Rückweges zum Tisch vernahm, hielt er kurz inne und schloss die Augen. Er schien bis zehn zu zählen, bevor er seinen Weg zurück zum Tisch fortsetzte.

_„Ihre graziösen Hände strichen über die kleine Wölbung in seinem Schoß und flugs öffnete sie den Hosenknopf und den Reißverschluss, bevor …"_

„Reißverschlüsse sind eine Erfindung der Muggel. Dieser dumme Autor hat nicht einmal an so etwas gedacht. Ich habe ausschließlich Knöpfe an meiner Hose!", zeterte Severus, doch Sibyll ließ sich nicht beirren und las weiter.

_„… bevor sie ihre rechte Hand in seine schwarze Hose gleiten ließ und ihre Handfläche über die Beule legte. __  
__'Oh Severus, du kannst es wohl kaum erwarten oder?', fragte sie lächelnd.__  
__'Phenomena, bitte … Bitte!', flehte er."_

Severus' Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten und Harry unterdrückte jeden Anflug von Gelächter, um keine Faust abzubekommen. Hermine tätschelte mutig seinen Unterarm, um ihn zu beruhigen.

_„Phenomena ließ von Severus' bestem Stück ab und zog ihm gierig Hose und Unterhose bis zu den Knöcheln hinunter. Ihr Blick fiel auf einen kleinen Penis …"_

„Jetzt ist das Fass zum Übergelaufen gebracht worden! Ich lasse mich nicht von den Toten wiedererwecken, um mich auf diese Art und Weise in Misskredit bringen zu lassen", fauchte Severus, der wieder von seinem Stuhl aufgestanden war und diesmal zur Tür eilte und verzweifelte an ihr rüttelte und gegen sie schlug.  
Harry konnte Severus gut verstehen und sagte daher: „Severus, das ist nur eine dumme Geschichte und sie hat nichts mit der Wirklichkeit zu tun!"  
„Nein, das hat sie definitiv nicht! Ich habe nämlich keinen 'kleinen' …" Er beendete diesen Satz nicht und fuhr anders fort: „Ich bin mir hundertprozentig sicher, dass Black hinter dieser Sache steckt! Er muss die Einladungen verschickt haben, denn nur Black würde Spaß daran finden, mich so zu entehren. Ich flehe an dieser Stelle alle Autoren dieser Welt an: Schreiben Sie eine Geschichte über mich, in der ich Black umbringe! Sie dürfen ihn so oft wiederauferstehen lassen, wie Sie möchten, aber ich will ihn zumindest ein einziges Mal in meinem Leben mit meinen bloßen Händen TÖTEN!", sagte Severus mit Zornesröte auf den Wangen und mit vor dem Oberkörper geballten Fäusten.

Mutig war Hermine auf den aufgebrachten Mann zugegangen und sie nahm seine Hand, um ihn zurück zum Tisch zu führen. „Setzen Sie sich und machen Sie sich nichts draus. Niemand hier nimmt auch nur ein Wort dieser Geschichte für bare Münze, Severus", sagte sie mit warmer Stimme.  
Nörgelnd und leicht angesäuselt durch den vielen Alkohol sagte Severus: „Ich will meinen Zauberstab!"  
Harry wollte die Situation etwas auflockern und sagte belustigt: „Den hat Phenomena doch gerade eben gefunden!"

So schnell konnte Harry gar nicht gucken, wie Severus sich zu ihm herumgedreht hatte, um ihn mit beiden Händen und einem kräftigen Stoß vom Stuhl zu schubsen.

„Das hat wehgetan, verdammt!", meckerte Harry, der sich wieder vom Boden erhob.  
„Selbst Schuld, Harry. Lass ihn in Ruhe! Und Sie, Severus, sollten sich wirklich nicht mehr darüber aufregen, was Sibyll da vorliest!", sagte Hermine entschlossen, so dass beide Männer resignierend nickten.

_„Ihr Blick fiel auf einen kleinen Penis, den sie nur kurz mit ihren vollen Lippen streifen musste, bevor er zu einem 28 Zentimeter großen Schlagstock anschwoll."_

„Na bitte, was regen Sie sich auf? Und dafür haben Sie mich vom Stuhl gestoßen", sagte Harry vorwurfsvoll.

Sibyll schluckte nach der Beschreibung des Geschlechtsteils, bevor sie aufblickte und Severus kleinlaut, aber sehr interessiert fragte: „Ist DAS wahr?"  
Mit großen Augen erwiderte Severus erbost: „Ich bin doch kein Pferd!"  
„Oh", machte Sibyll, bevor sie weiterlas.

_„'Bitte, Phenomena, deinen Mund. Ich will deinen … Oh, oh ja, so ist's gut. Gib mir deine Lippen, deine Zunge. Nimm ihn tiefer!', sagte Severus während er seinen Kopf nach hinten fallen ließ."_

Im gleichen Moment ließ Severus seinen Kopf nach hinten fallen, doch er schlug zusätzlich die Hände über ihm zusammen und stöhnte wegen des schrecklichen Schlafzimmergeflüsters.

_„'Noch ein bisschen mehr. Schaffst du alles? Ja, nimm ihn ganz in dich auf!', sagte Severus erregt."_

„Wie bitte sollen achtundzwanzig Zentimeter in einen Mund passen?", fragte Hermine verwirrt und machte zu diesem fragwürdigen Aspekt gleich Notizen für den Autor.  
„Mich stört eher, dass die ihren Mund nicht halten können. Das beeinträchtigt doch die ganze Stimmung während des eigentlich sehr sinnlichen Akts eines Fellatios", sagte Severus entgeistert.  
Harry giggelte, bevor er sagte: „Zumindest ist ein Mund schon mal gestopft worden."

_„Severus ejakulierte siebzehn, achtzehn Mal in ihren Mund und sie schluckte alles, was er ihr zu geben hatte."_

„Alles? Ich könnte ihr auf der Stelle einen Schierlingsbecher reichen! Ich meine, sie möchte doch nach der übertrieben hohen Dosis Eiweiß bestimmt etwas zum Nachspülen haben", sagte Severus trocken und Harry musste laut darüber lachen, während Hermine die Anzahl von achtzehn Mal, was auch ihr reichlich übertrieben vorkam, als störenden Fehler notierte.

_„'Oh, ich will dich, Severus', sagte Phenomena, nachdem sie alles geschluckt hatte.__  
__'Ich dich auch', hauchte er zurück, während er sich von ihr entkleiden ließ. Im Nu stand er vor ihr wie Gott ihn geschaffen hatte."_

Hermine kritzelte etwas auf ihr Pergament, weshalb Severus neugierig fragte: „Was haben Sie denn jetzt schon wieder für einen Fehler gefunden?"  
„Na ja, 'Im Nu' ist bei Ihrer altmodischen Bekleidung wohl etwas übertrieben. Die ganzen Knöpfe; das würde ewig dauern, bis die alle auf sind. Ich schreibe dem Autor, dass er entweder einen Zauber zum Entkleiden benutzen soll oder …"  
„Ich fasse es nicht, dass Sie auch noch solche Tipps geben. Wir wissen ja nicht einmal, wer der Autor oder die Autorin ist", zeterte Severus.

_„Mit ihrem nackten Körper rieb Phenomena sich an Severus' unbehaarter Brust. Als ihre versteiften Brustwarzen die seinen streiften, stöhnte er auf und wurde sofort wieder hart."_

Wieder schrieb Hermine etwas auf das Pergament und erneut fragte Severus, was sie für einen Fehler bemerkt haben wollte, so dass sie erklärte: „Nach nur wenigen Minuten gleich wieder eine Erektion bekommen zu können ist mehr als unglaubwürdig!"  
„Ist es nicht!", verteidigte sich Severus eingeschnappt, weshalb er einen ungläubigen Blick von ihr erntete.  
„Entschuldigen Sie, Mr. Snape, aber selbst nach der Einnahme eines Liebestrankes – und der wurde in dieser Geschichte bisher nicht erwähnt – muss man zwischen vorheriger Ejakulation und einer erneuten Erektion mit einem zeitlichen Abstand von mindestens zwanzig Minuten rechnen", erklärte Hermine sehr selbstbewusst mit ihrem Fachwissen.  
Harry schaltete sich ein und sagte mit überzeugter Stimme: „Es ist trotzdem möglich!"  
„Danke, Potter!", sagte Severus, während er ihm einmal für dessen Unterstützung dankend zunickte.  
„Das ist unglaublich, was Männer alles tun, um sich mit ihrer Manneskraft hervorzutun. Harry, wie kannst du da nur zustimmen? Du weißt bestimmt ganz genau, dass es nicht möglich ist", sagte Hermine skeptisch.  
„Tut mir Leid, Mine, aber ich muss Severus hier Recht geben", sagte er selbstsicher.  
„Pah, ich schreibe es trotzdem als Fehler auf. Soll der Autor doch selber entscheiden, ob er es ändern will oder nicht!"

_„Phenomena setzte sich auf Severus' Lenden, umfasste sein Glied und führte es in ihre nasse Höhle ein."_

„Das hört sich irgendwie eklig an, findet ihr nicht?", sagte Harry mit verzogenem Gesicht.

_„Sie ritt ihn eine halbe Stunde, bis sein Vulkan erneut ausbrach."_

„Warum müssen immer solche dämlichen Umschreibungen verwendet werden?", fragte Hermine angewiderte und machte sich gleich daran, dem Autor den Mangel an angemessenem Ausdruck vorzuwerfen.

_„Es klopfte …"_

Plötzlich klopfte es wirklich und Severus war der Erste, der leise sagte: „Bitte, lass es Phenomena sein. Ich brauche dringend einen Hals, um den ich meine Hände legen kann!" Lauter sagte er: „Herein!"  
Draco trat herein, erblickte sofort Harry und sagte fröhlich: „Hier bist du ja, Harry. Ich warte schon zehn Minuten nebenan. Wir sind verabredet, falls du es vergessen haben solltest."

Geistesabwesend, so als würde er sich gerade von einem Klatscher erholen, den er während eines Quidditch-Spiels an den Kopf bekommen hatte, starrte Harry den Blonden an, der ihm auch noch frech zuzwinkerte.

Nachdem er sich gefasst hatte, sagte Harry erbost: „Was soll der Blödsinn? Wir hassen uns!"  
„Aber nicht nebenan, Harry. Komm schon, ich habe dir ein schönes Geburtstagsgeschenk gekauft und würde gern …"  
„Nein! Ich komme nicht mit. Das ist der absolute Wahnsinn. Ich werde noch verrückt hier", sagte Harry aufgebracht.  
„Gut", sagte Draco gelassen, „dann warte ich eben hier, bis ihr fertig seid. Habt ihr noch einen Stuhl für mich?"

Er blickte sich um, erspähte aber keinen weiteren Stuhl, so dass er einfach auf Harry zuging, sich ungefragt auf dessen Schoß setzte und ihn umarmte, was zur Folge hatte, dass Severus seine vor Entsetzen weit aufgerissenen Augen von den beiden jungen Männern abwandte und zu einer Flasche Whisky griff, um sich ein weiteres Glas einzuschenken, während Hermine damit zu kämpfen hatte, ihre erneut aufkommende Schamesröte unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.

Harry hingegen war völlig perplex und atmete heftig und aufgeregt, bevor er flüsternd sagte: „Aber wir hassen uns doch und außerdem bin ich mit Ginny verheiratet."  
„Oh, aber nicht in meiner Welt, mein Guter", sagte Draco mit sanfter Stimme, bevor er sich nach vorn lehnte und Harry einen Zungenkuss gab, der mit all den feuchten Schmatz-Geräuschen sogar Sibylls Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog, auch wenn sie durch ihre dicken Brillengläser nicht genau erkennen konnte, was dort vorn am Tisch vor sich ging.

Geschockt von dem Szenario, welches nur wenige Zentimeter neben ihm stattfand, setzte Severus gleich die volle Flasche an seine schmalen Lippen und trank fünf große Schlucke hintereinander. Nachdem er die Flasche wieder abgesetzt hatte, wandte er sich Hermine zu und er bemerkte, dass sie nicht nur gut durchblutete Wangen bekommen hatte, sondern ihre Augen geradezu an den beiden sich küssenden, jungen Männern klebten.

„Ah, verstehe", sagte Severus nur so laut, dass sie ihn hören musste. „Ich denke, ich weiß nun, aus welcher Kombination ihr Lieblingspaar besteht. Ist es zufällig dieses Paar direkt hinter mir? Harry und Draco? Mrs. Weasley, Sie erstaunen mich!"  
Heftig atmend blickte sie Severus an, bevor sie mit einem verträumten Klang in der Stimme erklärte: „Das ist im Fandom das absolute Lieblingspaar, wenn es um Slash geht."  
Eine pechschwarze Augenbraue wanderte nach oben, bevor er amüsiert fragte: „Wenn Sie so viel Ahnung über die Vorlieben des Fandoms haben, dann könnten Sie mich in einer Sache, die mich wirklich brennend interessiert, vielleicht erleuchten?" Weil sie nichts erwiderte, fragte er einfach leise, während er ihr tief in die Augen blickte: „Welches Paar mag wohl das beliebteste sein, wenn es um heterosexuelle Beziehungen geht?"

Er hörte, wie sich ihre Atmung beschleunigte. Ihre entzückend roten Wangen begannen leicht zu schimmern, als sich ein Hauch von Schweiß auf ihrem Gesicht niederschlug wie frischer Morgentau. Ihre Pupillen waren leicht geweitet.

Alle Anzeichen sprachen für eine bestimmte Gefühlsregung und er sprach es unverblümt an, indem er flüsterte: „Sie sind erregt, Mrs. Weasley!" Nach einem kurzen Moment, in welchem er ihren zittrigen Atemzügen gelauscht hatte, fragte er erneut, diesmal jedoch mit tiefer, verführerischer Stimme: „Welches heterosexuelle Paar ist das beliebteste?"

Seine dunkelbraunen Augen trafen auf die ihren und für einen Moment verspürte sie Schmetterlinge im Bauch. „Wir", brachte sie wispernd heraus und sie musste zunächst schlucken, bevor sie den Satz erneut beginnen konnte. „Wir beide stehen ganz oben auf der Liste der beliebtesten Pairings."

Zufrieden mit dieser Antwort gestattete er seinen Mundwinkeln, sich ein wenig nach oben zu ziehen, bevor er flüsternd sagte: „Dachte ich's mir. Und Sie, Mrs. Weasley, lesen nicht nur Geschichten mit Draco und Harry, richtig?"

Hermine blickte an Severus vorbei und es war mittlerweile eindeutig, dass Harry den Avancen Dracos nicht mehr abgeneigt war, denn er küsste gierig zurück und nahm derweil niemanden um sich herum mehr wahr.

Die Tür öffnete sich erneut und ein junger Albus trat herein, der kurz angebunden grüßte: „Miss Granger, Severus! Schön, euch beide zu sehen."  
„Ich bin Mrs. Weasley", sagte sie irritiert, ohne ihren Blick von Severus' Augen abwenden zu können.  
„Nein, sind Sie nicht. Ich habe mich eben erkundigt. Es ist umgeschrieben worden. Und da sind ja auch Harry und der junge Mr. Malfoy. Harry, das freut mich so sehr, dass du … Harry? Oh, ich glaube, die beiden hören mich nicht", sagte Albus kichernd. An Sibyll gewandt, die wie versteinert auf Draco und Harry blickte, die sich weiterhin sehr innig küssten, sagte der junge Albus, während er mit einer Hand über seinen kastanienbraunen Bart strich: „Ah, Sibyll. Gellert ist hier und du sagtest das letzte Mal, dass du gern …"  
„Bin schon auf dem Weg, Albus." Als sie den Tisch erreichte, sagte sie zu Severus und Hermine: „Tut mir Leid, dass ich meinen Auftrag hier nicht beenden konnte, aber es gibt Dinge im Leben, die sind wichtiger als die kleine Lesung einer schlechten Mary-Sue Geschichte, in der angeblich auch Slash vorkommen soll", sagte Sibyll sich verabschiedend, bevor sie von Albus aus dem Raum begleitet wurde.

Verwirrt sagte Hermine, während sie von seinen Augen wie paralysiert schien: „Aber ich war doch eben noch mit Ron verheiratet."  
„Jetzt sind Sie frei und … ungebunden", flüsterte er ihr zu, bevor er sich zu Harry und Draco umdrehte, die noch immer dabei waren, die Zunge des jeweils anderen verschlingen zu wollen. „Nun, Miss Granger, wir wäre es, wenn wir uns einfach aus diesem Raum herausschreiben lassen?"  
„Was? Wir beide zusammen?", fragte sie verdutzt.  
„Natürlich wir beide. Harry und Draco sind ja", er räusperte sich, „anderweitig beschäftigt."  
Mit vorwurfsvoller Stimme sagte sie: „Aber Professor Snape …"  
Er unterbrach abrupt und sagte: „Was denn? Jetzt plötzlich wieder 'Professor Snape'? Ich mochte es, als Sie mich beim Vornamen genannt haben."  
„Wenn ich ehrlich zu Ihnen sein darf", sie überlegte kurz wegen der Anrede, „Severus, dann verhalten Sie sich gerade ziemlich 'OoC'."  
„Und das wollen Sie mir tatsächlich vorwerfen, wo ich gerade einer ungebundenen, intelligenten, hübschen, jungen Frau gegenübersitze, während sich hinter mir die größten Erzfeinde des so genannten 'Harry-Potter-Universums' gegenseitig das Gesicht ablecken? Ich bitte Sie, Hermine, erfüllen Sie einem kürzlich Verstorbenen den Wunsch, ein Szenario aus einer NC-17-Geschichte Ihrer Wahl mit uns beiden als Hauptcharaktere nachzuspielen", sagte er mit Sehnsucht in der Stimme, während er sich zu ihr vorbeugte. Direkt ins Ohr hauchte er ihr: „Ich verspreche, dass Sie es nicht bereuen werden!"

Eine Gänsehaut lief ihr den Rücken hinunter und sie musste die Augen schließen, da sie vor lauter Erregung von einem Zittern gepackt wurde, als sie ihn so dicht an ihrem Gesicht spürte.

Sie musste kräftig schlucken, bevor sie mit bebender Stimme klarstellte: „Aber nicht in den Kerkern, Severus. Wir können uns doch eine eigene Welt schreiben, mit einem hübschen Häuschen und …"  
„Oh, planen Sie etwa schon eine Zukunft für uns beide?", fragte er amüsiert lächelnd.  
„Wir könnten doch einen Mehrteiler draus machen, mit uns beiden als festes Paar. Ich mag keine komplizierten Geschichten mit Lug und Betrug. Ich bin treu und ich möchte …"

Er beendete ihre Ausführungen mit einem sanften Kuss auf ihre Lippen, bevor er aufstand und ihr seine Hand entgegenhielt.

„Schreiben Sie uns den Ort, an dem wir leben werden und ich werde die Sexszenen austüfteln. Ich hoffe doch, Sie bringen etwas Ausdauer mit, denn wenn nicht, werde ich noch etwas an Ihrem Charakter feilen müssen", sagte er verschmitzt lächelnd.

Sie ergriff freudestrahlend seine Hand und ließ sich in dem Moment hinausführen, in welchem Harry und Draco nach Luft schnappend voneinander abließen. Beide hörten Severus noch fragen: „Hermine, Sie sagten vorhin, achtundzwanzig Zentimeter würden niemals in einen Mund passen. Nun, wie sähe es mit sechsundzwanzig Zentimetern aus?"

Nachdem die beiden Turteltäubchen den Raum verlassen hatte, sagte Harry zu dem Blonden auf seinem Schoß: „Ich bin verwirrt, Draco. Ich möchte hier weg."  
„Kein Problem, Harry", sagte Draco beruhigend, während er ihm durchs wirre Haar strich. „Wir leben zusammen in Malfoy Manor und ich halte dir seit Jahren erfolgreich die Presse vom Hals. Außerdem warten unsere beiden Kinder auf uns", erklärte Draco mit einem zuckersüßen Lächeln auf den Lippen.  
„Was? Wir haben Kinder? Ich meine, wir beide oder sind die adoptiert?", fragte Harry aufgebracht.  
„Reg dich ab, Harry. Wenn du nicht auf MPREG stehst, können wir das auch einfach umschreiben und die Kinder adoptieren. Für dich mach ich doch alles", erwiderte Draco, bevor er ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn gab.  
„Was ist mit Ginny? Ich war bis eben mit ihr verheiratet", wollte Harry wissen.  
Draco lächelte und erklärte: „Ich sagte doch, dass du in meiner Welt nicht mit ihr verheiratet bist. Sie ist mit Dean liiert und sehr glücklich. Ihr seid weiterhin die besten Freunde."  
Eine Sache wollte Harry unbedingt wissen und so fragte er ein wenig verunsichert: „Was wird nur dein Vater zu uns beiden sagen?"  
Draco lachte herzlich auf und erklärte: „Keine Sorge, Lupin hat meinen Vater voll im Griff!"  
„Werden wir Hermine und Severus wiedersehen? Ich meine die beiden, die uns eben verlassen haben, denn Severus hat mir am Ende viel besser gefallen als sonst."  
„Natürlich, Harry. Wir brauchen uns nur in der Kategorie 'Fluff' einzuordnen und alles wird perfekt werden", versicherte Draco ihm, bevor er ihn aus dem schummrigen Raum hinausführte.

* * *

**Epilog**:

Die Fanfiction mit dem Titel „Der Stachel der Rose" wurde nie im Internet veröffentlicht. Den Autor fand man erst gestern tot in der Nokturngasse auf. Er hatte sich zum Schutz das einzige Script seines Werkes vor die Brust gehalten, um den von Severus ausgeführten Avada Kedavra abzuwenden, doch das hatte Peter Pettigrew nicht vor dem sicheren Tod bewahrt.

Harry, Draco, Hermine, Sibyll, Albus, Gellert, Remus, Lucius, Ron, Tonks, Luna und Neville versicherten vor Gericht, dass sie Severus zum Tatzeitpunkt des Mordes auf der Hochzeitsfeier von Dean und Ginny gesehen hatten und zwar den ganzen Abend über, was natürlich eine Lüge gewesen war, aber zu diesem Punkt hatten sie alle zusammengehalten, um für Severus ein wasserdichtes Alibi zu schaffen.

Mary-Sue Geschichten gehören allgemein nicht zu den Perlen unter den Fanfictions, aber die Geschichte von Peter Pettigrew war so abgrundtief schlecht, dass sie niemals eine Veröffentlichung und schon gar keine Fortsetzung erleben durfte. Innig hofften alle, dass dieser Charakter aus dem Harry-Potter-Universum den Fans viel zu langweilig und wenn nicht das, dann zumindest viel zu unattraktiv sein würde, als dass sie ihn jemals wiederauferstehen lassen würden.

Severus, der gleich nach dem Mord an Pettigrew als einziger Mensch diese unsägliche Fanfiction jemals zu Ende gelesen hatte, hatte niemals ein Sterbenswörtchen darüber verloren, dass der Autor selbst sich in seiner Geschichte mit niemand anderem als mit Harry Potter gepaart hatte.

Möge Peter Pettigrew für alle Ewigkeit in Frieden Ruhen. **†**


End file.
